


Becoming the Nightmare: Root of Evil

by webhead3019



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019





	Becoming the Nightmare: Root of Evil

Before Freddy Krueger was the Springwood Slasher of dreams, he was the Springwood Slasher of reality. Although before he even became the Springwood Slasher in any light, he was a normal kid. At least, he was as normal as someone like Freddy Krueger could be. He may haunt dreams now, but his own life was the nightmare and a waking one at that! In this twisted origin piece, take a dive into Freddy Krueger’s life before his name came to be.


End file.
